Bedtime Stories
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: En una noche cualquiera, nuestro trío favorito de hermanos se dispone a dormir... Sin embargo, Luffy parece decidir que es hora de contar cuentos y, como ya sabemos, es imposible negarle nada a ese chiquillo... Una historia ASL.


_**Bedtime Stories**_

\- Érase una vez… en un lugar muy lejano…

\- ¿En dónde?

\- ¿Qué más te da? Como si conocieras alguna isla a parte de esta.

\- Luffy, si no te quedas quieto y callado esto no tendrá sentido…

El pequeño rió divertido mientras su hermano volvía a arroparle.

Aquella cálida noche la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando con su suave luz la bonita cabaña que los niños habían construido sobre las ramas del gigantesco árbol que coronaba aquella parte de la selva en la que vivían. Agotados tras un largo día de caza, juegos y extenuantes peleas, los tres hermanos se acomodaban en el suelo de aquella casita a la que solo ellos tenían acceso.

Llena de trampas, adornos piratas y objetos inservibles que todo niño atesoraría, aquel lugar era lo más parecido a un hogar que el trío había tenido.

En el centro de la estancia se encontraban los chiquillos, tendidos sobre sus futones

\- Haai – Luffy se metió bajo las mantas y se rebulló bajo ellas antes de volver a asomarse, con los ojos expectantes.

\- ¿Sigo?

\- ¡Sí!

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Ace se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y desvió la mirada. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba su dura expresión.

\- Esto es una tontería. Si nos callamos, se aburrirá y acabará por dormirse, no hace falta todo esto.

Con una media sonrisa, Sabo puso sus brazos tras su cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y cayó pesadamente sobre su futón. El sueño de aquel niño de cabellos rubios siempre había sido escribir un libro de aventuras, atender a e esa exigencia de su hermanito no suponía ningún problema para él, de hecho incluso podría servirle de práctica.

\- Da igual, Ace, no me importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eres un blando…

La risa que pretendía usar como contestación quedó camuflada por un sonoro bostezo. Sabo se frotó los ojos cansado mientras intentaba pensar la mejor forma de entretener a su difícil público.

En ese momento, una osada lechuza se posó en la amplia ventana del cuarto. Bastó una tenebrosa mirada de un malhumorado Ace para que el ave, espantada, batiera las alas y echara a volar como si el mismo demonio la persiguiera.

Cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba las quejas de Luffy por haber perdido una posible cena, Sabo dejó que su imaginación volara libre, al igual que había hecho ese pájaro que se había arriesgado a acercarse tanto a su territorio. Se incorporó, y al instante percibió que había captado la atención de sus hermanos, ahora pendientes de sus palabras.

\- En un reino muy lejano… en un gran palacio… vivían un rey, la reina y su hija la princesa…

\- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Que no interrumpas!

Un chichón comenzó a brotar de la cabeza del menor mientras Ace se sacudía la mano. Sabo los observó y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. Un destello juguetón brilló en sus ojos.

\- mmm… Pues el rey se llamaba… Roger…

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Luffy se tapó la boca con las manos para ocultar una risilla traviesa.

A sus espaldas, una nube oscura y furiosa comenzó a arremolinarse.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – una voz amenazante surgió de entre las sombras, Ace se levantó y dio un paso hacia él.

El rubio levantó las manos en actitud defensiva y rió nervioso mientras se arrastraba disimuladamente hacia atrás, intentando huir del chico que alzaba su puño ante él.

\- Eto… quería decir Robert… ¿he dicho Roger? No, no, estoy seguro de que se llamaba Robert- dijo con voz aguda.

Su hermano pequeño se tapó con la manta para ocultar una carcajada.

Aún riendo, pero cada vez más asustado, Sabo retrocedió un poco más.

\- Sí, sí, era Robert y la reina se llamaba…

\- ¡CARNE!- gritó Luffy emocionado, irguiéndose de golpe y haciendo que la manta saliese volando por los aires.

Lo absurdo del comentario distrajo momentáneamente al mayor de sus impulsos asesinos. Aprovechado esa salida, Sabo continuó.

\- Exacto, la reina se llamaba Carne- asintió Sabo aliviado- Carne y Roger… - un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al notar una fulminante mirada sobre él. Sintiendo un sudor frío sobre su piel, el muchacho se corrigió rápidamente- Robert y Carne eran un matrimonio feliz, y tuvieron una linda hija llamada…

\- ¡ACE!

Totalmente inconsciente del peligro al que se había lanzado de cabeza, el pequeño de los hermanos cayó de espaldas agarrándose la tripa mientras las carcajadas salían de sus labios.

Antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, un puño que nada tenía que envidiar a los de su abuelo cayó sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿A mí por qué?- protestó el rubio.

\- ¡Fue tu estúpida idea!- gritó su hermano furioso.

\- Shishishi ¡Ace-chan! shishishi- murmuró el pequeño entre dientes sin poder contenerse.

Ace respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se crujió los nudillos.

Poco después, el niño estaba bocabajo sobre su futón con los ojos llorosos, agarrándose la cabeza de la que sobresalían tres enormes bultos.

\- Tsk- el chico gruñó y volvió a sentarse cruzado de brazos, dándoles la espalda a los otros dos.

Sabo se incorporó y se aclaró la garganta. Sabía perfectamente que Ace disfrutaba de las historias de aventuras como cualquier niño, pero ese día estaba de un humor especialmente problemático, al parecer tendría que esforzarse. Dándose la vuelta hacia Luffy prosiguió con el cuento.

\- Bueno vale, vale… pues resulta que un día, una horrorosa bruja llegó al reino…

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sabo captó como los hombros de Ace se tensaban girándose levemente hacia él con curiosidad.

Algo le había pasado aquella mañana en la ciudad, el moreno había desaparecido durante unas horas y para cuando sus hermanos lo habían encontrado, salía de un bar cuyos clientes se encontraban en su mayoría, inconscientes a sus pies. Probablemente alguno de ellos se hubiese atrevido a mencionar, de nuevo, aquellas palabras que tanto le enfurecían…

Sabo volvió a observarle disimuladamente, aprovechando la pausa dramática.

Pese a que sospechaba qué era lo que había ocurrido y qué era lo que le había alterado tanto, Sabo no le había preguntado al respecto. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle surtiría efecto, y Ace no era una persona que se dejase ayudar con facilidad…

Pero por supuesto, como su hermano, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para intentar animarle.

Desde el suelo, Luffy levantó la vista y tragó saliva. Sabo sonrió, por su otro hermanito no debía preocuparse tanto, dijera lo que dijera, cualquier cosa le emocionaría.

\- Era mitad monstruo, mitad hombre… aunque ella juraba que era una mujer… Tenía poderes mágicos… y, en su pelo… que por cierto era naranja… vivía un nido de serpientes…

Por fin, parecía que Ace se iba olvidando de su anterior enfado. Volviéndose del todo hacia sus hermanos, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

\- No creo que Dadan tenga un nido de serpientes en el pelo- dijo riendo al imaginarse a esos reptiles escapando de los cabellos de la bandida que lo había criado.

\- Seguro que sí shishishi- aseguró Luffy con una risilla malvada.

\- Podemos comprobarlo mañana…- sugirió el mayor, y ambos niños compartieron una mirada de malévola complicidad.

Satisfecho de que su plan hubiera dado sus frutos, Sabo asintió conforme mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo fastidio por la interrupción.

\- ¿Puedo seguir?

Los otros dos se quedaron muy quietos y asintieron solemnes.

\- La bruja llegó al reino y le ordenó a Rog… al rey… que le entregase todo el sake que hubiera en el país o sucedería algo terrible…

El aire de la habitación se hizo más denso tras esas palabras, hasta los murmullos de la selva parecía que hubiesen bajado su intensidad.

Sabo observó cómo sus dos hermanos le miraban aguantando la respiración.

\- El rey mandó partir a todos sus soldados a conseguir todo el alcohol que pudiesen encontrar… pero los habitantes se negaron a dárselo… decían que no podían seguir siendo hombres si solo podían beber zumo de naranja.

\- ¡Shanks también lo dijo! ¡Y se rió de mí!

La calma había durado poco. Buscando una nueva pelea, el moreno aprovechó la oportunidad para fastidiar a su hermano menor.

\- Lo sabemos… no paras de hablar de él. ¡Shanks, Shanks, Shanks!- dijo Ace con retintín.

Luffy se levantó de un salto y se lanzó sobre el chico.

\- ¡No es verdad!

La lucha pronto comenzó. Sabo se limitó a suspirar.

\- Como castigo por no haber pagado… la bruja echó una maldición sobre el reino…

Ace y Luffy pararon de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. La mano de uno agarraba la mejilla del otro y ambos se tiraban del pelo entre sí.

Con parsimonia y mirándoles fijamente, el chico se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una caja de cerillas. Encendió una y se la colocó bajo la barbilla, iluminando su rostro tétricamente.

\- Y entonces… la horrible bruja gritó: "¡NO HABRÁ MÁS COMIDA EN ESTE LUGAR!"

\- ¡AAAH!

\- ¡SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL!

\- ¡FUEGO, FUEGO!

\- ¡APÁGALO, IDIOTA!

* * *

Lo que había ocurrido en ese fatídico momento fue que la pierna elástica de cierto muchachito de goma alcanzó a Sabo, haciéndole tirar la cerilla sobre las cuerdas de una de las trampas que componían la excesiva seguridad de su cabaña y el fuego había logrado extenderse. Afortunadamente, otra de las trampas contaba con un enorme caldero de agua, y solo hizo falta activarla para que las llamas se extinguieran.

Tras conseguir apagarlo sin que causara muchos desperfectos, Sabo se encaró hacia su hermano menor, que seguía con los brazos enrollados alrededor de Ace, el cual intentaba liberarse sin éxito.

\- ¡Qué susto! ¡Pensé que moriría!… - resopló el pequeño.

\- ¡Que me sueltes!

\- Luffy acuéstate, es solo un cuento.

\- Pero… pero… la comida…- sollozó.

\- ¿Queréis que continúe?

\- ¡Sííí! –gritó Luffy, sin embargo Ace chasqueó la lengua irritado.

Si quería acabar la historia antes de que su hermano los pusiese a dormir de un puñetazo, Sabo debía pensar algo mejor, algo que les cautivase… algo a lo que ningún niño, ni siquiera Ace, pudiera resistirse…

De pronto, los ojos del chico se iluminaron. Se enderezó, les miró y comenzó a hablar gesticulando enérgicamente.

\- En el reino todo era un caos, los animales se habían ido, las cosechas habían desaparecido… En la ciudad la gente corría intentando saquear los restaurantes y las tiendas… pero todas estaban vacías… Los ciudadanos empezaron a volverse locos… incluso la viejecilla que vendía manzanas en el puesto de la esquina empezó a atacar con su bastón contra todo el que pasase delante de ella... para poder cocinarlo… y comérselo…

Aterrado, Luffy se escondió de nuevo bajo las mantas temblando. Estaba escuchando su más temible pesadilla, si su hermano pretendía hacerle dormir, así no lo conseguiría.

\- Pero la princesa, que era muy valiente…

Olvidándose súbitamente del miedo, el chiquillo asomó la cabeza y volvió a reírse.

\- La princesa Ace-chan shishi.

El moreno bufó y su pie aterrizó en la cara del otro, dejando una marca en el rostro de goma.

Sabo se apresuró a continuar antes de que la sandalia le alcanzase también a él.

\- La princesa construyó un barco y fue hasta la isla vecina… porque había oído que allí vivía…

El chico mantuvo el suspense por unos momentos antes de continuar.

\- ¡Un héroe!- gritó.

\- ¡¿Un héroe?!

De pronto, ambos niños levantaron la cabeza de golpe. Los del mayor seguían algo reticentes, pero los del pequeño brillaban con tanta emoción que serían capaces de iluminar la habitación entera.

\- Sí, un valiente y poderoso héroe.

\- ¿Y cómo era?- preguntó Luffy, temblando de excitación.

\- Pues era muy, muy fuerte… y llevaba una capa… porque todos los héroes llevan capa…

\- ¿Y tenía rayos láser?

\- ¿Y echaba fuego por la boca?- Sabo sonrió al ver la expresión de Ace, había acertado después de todo, nadie podría contenerse ante la mención de un poderoso héroe.

En la imaginación de los tres, el guerrero perfecto se iba formando.

\- ¿Y era un robot gigante?

\- ¿Y podía volar?

\- ¿Y tenía cañones?

El niño rubio no pudo aguantar más y pronto se echó a reír.

\- Sí, por supuesto… todo eso y mucho más. Era un héroe, después de todo.

\- ¿Tenía una espada gigante?

\- ¿Era más fuerte que Jiji *****?

\- ¿Hacía música?

\- ¿Música?

\- ¡Claro, es muy _cool_ que haga música!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ne, Sabo ¿tú sabes hacer música?- preguntó Luffy emocionado.

\- Bueno, mis padres intentaron hacerme aprender a tocar el violín… pero se lo partí en la cabeza al profesor así que no sé si cuenta…

\- No, no cuenta- aseguraron los otros dos negando con la mano.

\- Ah pues no, no sé- dijo metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

\- ¡Pero sigue! ¿qué pasó con el héroe?

\- Pues el héroe y la princesa volvieron a la isla y buscaron a la bruja para patearle el culo...

\- ¿Y lo consiguió?

\- Claro idiota, es el héroe.

\- ¿Quién lo está contando?- protestó Sabo cruzándose de brazos.

Arrepentidos, sus hermanos agacharon la cabeza. Sabo cerró los ojos, asintió serio y prosiguió.

\- Sí, le pateó el culo. Pero no fue tan fácil. El héroe tuvo mucho que esforzarse. La bruja tenía un amigo… un oso gigante cincuenta veces más grande que el tigre del bosque y cien veces más fuerte.

Abriendo mucho los brazos, el chico intentó describir a la bestia.

\- ¡Tenía unas zarpas enormes! ¡Y unos dientes afilados!

\- ¡Yo podría con él!- gritaron al unísono sus agitados oyentes.

\- ¡Pero qué dices, enano! ¡Si tú te enfrentases a él, tendría que acabar salvándote el trasero, como siempre!

\- ¡No! ¡Sería yo quien tendría que salvarte el trasero a ti!

\- ¿Me estáis escuchando?- preguntó Sabo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Haaai- contestaron los otros dos con desgana, puesto que en realidad seguían mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, con chispas y rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

Sabo bostezó y, mosqueado, miró hacia el escaso espacio de cielo que se veía por la ventana. Ya era tarde y, a parte de pelearse e interrumpirle, sus hermanos ya no harían otra cosa, mucho menos escucharle. Era hora de dormir.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia sus distraídos compañeros, que seguían retándose con la mirada. Una vez situado tras ellos, descargó sus puños sobre sus cabezas y se sacudió las manos.

\- El héroe le pateó el culo a la vieja y se puso a luchar con el oso. Lo mató, echó fuego por la boca hasta cocinarlo, volvió al pueblo y lo repartió entre toda la población y así los salvó. FIN.

Sabo se cruzó de nuevo de brazos desafiante, pero de pronto se escucharon unos ronquidos.

\- ¡¿Ya se ha dormido?!- Sorprendido, el chico miró a su hermano pequeño con los ojos como platos, pero pronto se echó a reír negando con la cabeza.

El niño había cerrado los ojos en el instante que el cuento se había acabado, ni siquiera se había molestado en moverse; allí donde el puño de Sabo le había dejado tirado se había quedado dormido.

Frotándose la cabeza, Ace bufó y con el pie, hizo rodar al pequeño hasta su futón.

Sabo les miró sonriendo y se tumbó sobre el suyo. Ambos chiquillos bostezaron a la vez.

\- Lo estás malcriando…- resopló el mayor resignado.

\- Mah mah, Ace, es solo un cuento…- contestó restándole importancia.

Estirando los brazos, el moreno se dejó caer de espaldas.

\- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que esta vez ha estado bien- concedió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Sabo rió y volvió a bostezar.

\- Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos dormir…- dijo acurrucándose bajo las mantas –Buenas noches, Ace.

Cerró los ojos y apenas unos minutos después el sueño ya se había apoderado de él y roncaba a coro con el pequeño que se encontraba entre ellos.

Con los brazos tras la cabeza, Ace dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, hacia las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo de esa magnífica noche, luego se volvió y miró hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos dormidos y, por primera vez en todo el día, su expresión se relajó.

\- Buenas noches…- murmuró.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los tres estuvieran profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Como en la mayoría de las selvas, el silencio no era algo que reinara por las noches. Los animales nocturnos rugían y chillaban en la oscuridad… y sin embargo, en aquella zona… cerca de la cabaña, tan solo los sonoros ronquidos de unos niños se escuchaban y se esparcían por el bosque… Ninguno de esos animales se atrevería a atacar a los monstruos que ahora parecían dormir indefensos… ninguno estaba tan loco como para acercarse al territorio de aquellas locas bestias diminutas...

Por ello, cuando uno de los ronquidos paró, toda la selva aguantó la respiración.

Uno de los tres monstruitos se incorporó de golpe.

\- Sabo… Sabo…

\- ¿Qué quieres Luffy? Duérmete…

\- No me ha gustado la historia.

\- Pues muy bien. Déjame dormir.

Resoplando Ace, se frotó los ojos.

\- ¡No mientas, idiota, si te estaba encantando!

\- Pero, pero… ¿Por qué hizo eso? Era taaan _cool_ …

\- ¿Quién?

\- El héroe.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Nunca voy a ser un héroe.

\- ¿No querías ser pirata?

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Voy a ser el rey de los piratas!

Una de las almohadas salió disparada hacia el niño de goma, acertándole en la cara con puntería.

\- Oh, cállate ya… es muy tarde para esto…

\- Ne, Luffy ¿qué fue lo que no te gustó?- preguntó Sabo con curiosidad.

\- Bueno… después de luchar contra el oso y la bruja… el héroe tenía que tener mucha hambre…

\- Sí… probablemente…

\- ¡Pero tenía un montón de carne y no se la comió!

Los mayores parpadearon desconcertados.

\- Luffy, la compartió con los demás… que llevaban días sin comer...

\- Pero, pero… ¡él también tenía hambre!

\- Es un héroe, Luffy, es lo que hacen los héroes.

\- Las personas egoístas como tú se hacen piratas.

\- Sí, ¿los piratas se habrían hecho un banquete con esa comida, no crees?

\- No creo que la vieja esa del bastón pudiera impedírselo- aseguró Ace sin poder parar de reír.

\- ¡Yosh ***** decidido, me gustan los héroes pero no quiero ser uno! ¡Voy a ser un pirata! ¡Y tendré banquetes todos los días!

\- Lo sabemos Luffy, duerme.

\- Shisihi- rió el niño justo antes de quedarse congelado y caer hacia atrás con un sonoro golpe y un ronquido.

\- ¡Qué rápido!

Suspirando, los otros chiquillos se envolvieron en sus mantas.

\- Ne, Ace, ¿no crees que tenemos un hermanito un poco raro?

\- Está como una cabra…

\- Sí… - Sabo sonrió ampliamente- pero es nuestro hermano…

\- Carne…- murmuraba en sueños Luffy mientras tanto, dormido plácidamente entre ellos.

Y así, con tres amplias sonrisas, otro ajetreado día acabó.

Ninguno podía haberse imaginado lo que pasaría poco después… que esos días felices… y las noches de cuentos antes de dormir… acabarían pronto.

* * *

 ***Jiji : Abuelo**

 **Hai: Sí**

 **Yosh!: ¡Bien!**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado esta historia :)**

 **Así es como yo me imagino que surgió ese extraño concepto que tiene Luffy de los héroes. Si podéis, comentadme qué os ha parecido.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos en el próximo fic.**


End file.
